Hyrule's Heroes
by F.B.100
Summary: Churning of water and the clap of thunder is what changed, it's what Hylia Blessed Hyrule with, she changed how history was shaped, by choosing another of a fate much like her chosen one, and sought those that could handle the burden, this is how Izuku and Tsuyu ended up in Hyrule, watch as Hyrule changes!along with link, and as Ganon fears a century old prophecy.


It was pouring outside, as well as thundering, leaving nearly everyone in 1-A stuck in the dorm, not like they minded all that much but some were worried as their were two who were not present, of course the two had opted to not be bothered by the weather and continue to train, those two being Tsuyu Asui, of course they weren't all that surprised after all she was a frog and loved rain, and Izuku Midoriya, most of the class had told them to hold off till later but they felt the need to train and went out anyway besides the risk, understanding that they could not change the duo's mind's they left them to do as they wanted, which lead up to what we see now.

Izuku was in a forest, bouncing around and practicing his shoot style while also using bursts of black whip to change direction mid air and swing like he had seen Sero do before, while also trying and sadly failing to activate 'float', and not to far away was Tsuyu training her capabilities in the water as she tried to use her camouflage while also moving at her normal fast speed underwater but trying to not interrupt the water around her but was having trouble doing so.

Abruptly the water that Tsuyu was swimming in began to to churn inward, realizing what was happening but not how, Tsuyu tried to jump out of the water before it became too strong but even when the water was moving at most the speed of a average person running, Tsuyu found herself stuck and just as she got sucked into the center she croaked loudly before her head disappeared under the whirlpool.

Hearing the abrupt sound Izuku began bouncing as fast as he could to the lake he knew Tsuyu was at, and once he got there he saw the lake with a whirlpool in the center and no Tsuyu in sight, fearing the worst he charged up a air bullet to disrupt the water.

But just as he jumped to do so, there was a clap of thunder and a blinding light, washing everything in a green light, as the light died down it revealed Izuku nowhere to be found.

~moment's earlier~

Link was not having fun at all, as he had loitered at a few stable's on his travel to the Zora Domain, he had heard many of youth talking about how exciting and fun adventuring was, then again, they were not the ones who held the fate of all of Hyrule on their shoulders, he first decided after talking with Impa to go to the Zora Domain but as he got to the base of the route to the Zora Domain, he had encountered a Zora who went by the name Prince Sidon and explained that him and his people needed help, and that the Divine Beast there was causing the rain up ahead, and threatens to flood all of Hyrule if not stopped, upon agreeing to help he was told of the many electrical monsters up ahead seemingly attracted by the constant storm, and had just fought off a Moblin that had _somehow_ snuck up on him and nearly bashed his head in.

As Link had prepared to make the last stretch to the Domain that he could now see, he smelled raw ozone in the air, quickly looking around he did not see the tell tale signs of lightning about to strike something, and Link had learned the hard way to not have metal on himself, upon him inspecting closer he saw the water below him was starting to churn as well, something he was not expecting to see, a giant wave that seemed to have a whirlpool in the middle of it about to directly hit the bridge.

Bracing himself the best he could he grabbed the railing while downing the elixir he had been offered earlier, completely ignoring the tingling of disgust at the taste, and prayed to Hylia.

Soon he felt more than heard the wave hit the bridge, seconds later not feeling anything he opened his eyes firstly noticing the wave had all but dissipated as it hit the bridge and in the middle of where he saw the wave was going to hit first was a girl, she had long green hair, with jarringly frog like features, with some type of weird lime green suit on and upon picking her up felt her garment was of a fine quality, and as he moved his hand to her neck to feel her pulse he could not find one, more for the fact that as he touched her neck instead of the soft skin he was expect, as he observed from her complection, but as though her skin was made of rubber, resorting to another method he put the back of hand at her nearly unnoticeable nose and sighed in slight relief to feel her breathing, and in his relief began to question her frog like appearance, but than was rudely reminded of the lightning he had known was coming earlier.

With a clap of lightning shooting to random places he noticed as lightning seemed to start focusing right above the bridge and seemed to start condensing not to far away from Link, reacting quickly Link positioned the unknown girl beneath him and then took out his Guardian Shield+ and put it behind his back, seeing as it had held up to at least one of the Guardian's shots before breaking, he believed that it would at least protect him and the girl from the apparent Guardian level lightning strike about to come down, he was not wrong.

Soon a clap of thunder struck but it was better compared to a dozen Talus striking one another at the same time with the level of intensity that struck, it was worse for Link as it not only sounded but _felt_ like what he had described the thunder earlier,completely _shattering_ the shield he had put behind him, it rocked the ground like a earthquake and replaced all smell with ozone, all sight with green blinding light, filled the air with static that it was tangible and traveled along Link's skin, and simply breathing became a task as though Link was trying to breath smoke and not air.

Soon it passed and allowed Link to see the extent of the thunder strike, unsurprisingly there was a large crater like area with the surrounding area burned black, but what _was_ surprising, was that there was another kid in the crater, he had green hair much like the girl earlier had, and seemed to be of the same decent, other than that, he looked pretty normal, on closer inspection he had gem shaped freckles on his face, and an odd suit of sorts, he had what looked like steel plated combat boots, and odd shaped glove's with a weird looking half mask around his neck and the rest of the torso and pants being green themed with black accent's.

Link was soon snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the girl from earlier stirring, acting quickly, Link moved to her and put his hand on her shoulder and allowed her to sit up, where Link then noticed she had a prominent hunch in her back, making her even more frog like, and waited for her to get her baring's, soon she looked around with a stoic face and as she locked on to the other boy's form she leaned forward, completely disregarding the existence of Link, got on her hands, got her feet beneath her, and in one hop, much like a frog, made it to the other teen's side, where she then started to try waking him up.

"Midoriya-kun wake up, kero" as she finished her sentence ending with a odd tick that connected to final dot in Links head that she was indeed a frog type girl, she then surprised Link with her next action, that being her sticking her tounge out stretching it out and like a whip slapped the boy-Midoriya? In the face.

Upon her tongue making contact with his face Izuku was sent flying up a slight distance when in mid-air he snapped his eyes open and reacted immediately spinning his legs in a dizzying manner and used the momentum to hit the ground where he whipped his head up and started looking around with varying emotion flying across his face.

Seeing the boy somehow stick the landing mid-air and start frantically looking around decided to make his presence known, In a voice that sounded ruff and unused, but also confident and authoritative, began speaking.

"Who are you two?" In that instant both the unknown boy and girl whipped their heads to him, an obvious 'who are you?' on the tip of their tongues before they both seemed to register his own question and began speaking.

"O-oh, the green haired boy stuttered, my-my name is Izuku Midoriya." As he finished speaking he bowed in a very sheikah-like manner, 'possibly related to them?-no, they have green hair not white.' following him was the girl.

"Tsuyu Asui." Again she bowed slightly, though Link was not surprised seeing as they looked to be of the same decent even with the girl-Tsuyu's physical features, and the prominent hunch in her back stopping her from bowing like her male counterpart, Izuku, speaking up he introduced himself.

"I'm Link, no last name." seeming to be slightly surprised but accepting all the same the boy Izuku began a barrage of questions.

"Where are we? Do you know how we got here? Where is here exactly? Mutter mutter mutter." Link was slightly thrown off by the similarities between Izuku and both Zelda(what few memories he had collected as he prepared to face the divine beasts) and Purha(though few interactions he had with her), and was thrown off even more when following his muttering the girl Tsuyu immediately slapped Izuku in the face stopping his muttering and stated bluntly.

"Your being creepy, kero" Tsuyu stated blandly as though she had said the weather, though she did not seem to question or even mind the weather for that matter, and caused the boy to start a giant bout of stuttered apologies, Link could already tell it was going to be a longer day.

~meanwhile~

Prince Sidon was worried, and so were those that had been told of him finding a Hylian the specific reason being that he had not to long ago but as he had got back to the domain he turned back just in time to see a oddly shaped wave hit the wave he last saw Link, then the biggest lightning strike in history hit the exact bridge not to long after, hopefully he was alive, and soon he prayed, 'Hylia please let us be saved'.

**This was AWESOME to write!, it's even better since I can naturally set the pace, the ship's should be pretty obvious, it being IzukuxTsuyu because of the parallel between Link and Mipha, and their sort of canon relationship (shame she is dead, Link needs some love in his life) as for it also being IzukuxRiju and IzukuxPurah, they should also be pretty obvious, after all Izuku is covered in the green colored lightning paralleling what the gerudo chiefs are known for, ya know green lightning, and than Purah, she is like Mei but **_**slightly**_ **calmer, and we all know Izuku is going to be interested in the tech of this world, more exactly the rune's that are able to basically mimic quirk's, also I just want to state the reason that link even when soaked to the bone in water did not get electrocuted when the lighting struck is because of the elixir he took and Tsuyu being obvious because of her clearly rubber like skin, anyway please Review! bye!**


End file.
